Toy Story: Small Fry (XD Challenge Style)
XD Challenge Movie Spoof of Disney and Pixar 2011 film, "Toy Story: Small Fry". Cast: * Woody - Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) * Buzz Lightyear - Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Jessie - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Mr. Potato Head - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit !) * Mrs. Potato Head - Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit !) * Slinky Dog - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Bullseye - Donkey (Shrek) * Rex - Harvey Beaks * Hamm - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) * Barbie - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Ken - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) * Mr. Pricklepants - Robin Hood * Trixie - Foxglove (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Buttercup - Adult Simba (The Lion King) * Dolly - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) * Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Timon (The Lion King), Ma and Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Bonnie - Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) * Mini Buzz Lighyear - Ernie (Sesame Street) * Queen Neptuna - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Gary Grappling Hook - Blu (Rio) * T-Bone - Iago (Aladdin) * Funky Monk - Kipper the Dog * Super Pirate - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Tae-Kwon Doe - Bunny (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Cashier - Wilbur (Charlotte's Web) * Lizard Wizard - Balto (Balto) * Mini Zurg - Mushu (Mulan) * Vlad the Engineer - Butch (Tom and Jerry) * DJ Blu-Jay - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Roxy Boxy - Amy Rose (Sonic X) * Nervous Sys-Tim - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Recycle Ben - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Koala Kopter - Copper (The Fox and the Hound) * Condorman - Manny (Ice Age) * Ghost Burger - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Pizza Bot - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) * Franklin the Eagle - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) * Beef Stewardess - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Bonzu the Ninja Clown - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Z Toy - Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Gallery: MI-0211.jpg|Danny Phantom as Woody Gumball-gumball-watterson-23829357-639-358.png|Gumball as Buzz Lightyear Kitty Katswell 982.jpg|Kitty Katswell as Jessie Roger Rabbit.jpg|Roger Rabbit as Mr. Potato Head Jessica rabbit.png|Jessica Rabbit as Mrs. Potato Head Courage courage the cowardly dog.png|Courage as Slinky Dog Donkey in Shrek.jpg|Donkey as Bullseye Top Cat.jpg|Top Cat as Rex Wallace.jpg|Wallace as Hamm Olivia Toontown.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Barbie Jake in The Rescuers.jpg|Jake as Ken Robin-Hood-walt-disneys-robin-hood-3627787-720-480.jpg|Robin Hood as Mr. Pricklepants Foxglove as Trixie.jpeg|Foxlglove as Trixie Lk screengrab 636.jpg|Adult Simba as Buttercup Blossom ready-4-.jpg|Blossom as Dolly WandaFOP.png|Wanda as Bonnie Timon.jpg|Timon, 2.jpg|Ma and Uncle Max in Disney.jpg|Uncle Max as Squeeze Toy Alien Trio Ernie.jpg|Ernie as Mini Buzz Lightyear Fluttershy cute smile S3E3.png|Fluttershy as Queen Neptuna Mainpage Navmap Thumb - Blu.jpg|Blu as Gary Grappling Hook Iago 1.jpg|Iago as T-Bone 4505362 l1-1-.jpg|Kipper the Dog as Funky Monk Illustrator-dog.png|Mr. Peabody as Super Pirate Bunny.PNG|Bunny as Tae-Kwon Doe Wilbur-Screenshots-charlottes-web-38784546-1128-635.jpg|Wilbur as Cashier Balto.jpg|Balto as Lizard Wizard Mushu.jpg|Mushu as Mini Zurg Butch_Tom_and_Jerry.jpg|Butch as Vlad The Engineer Daffy_Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as DJ Blu-Jay Amy rose sonic x-1-.jpg|Flash as Roxy Boxy Winnie-the-Pooh-Rabbit-Wallpaper-disney-6616252-1024-768.jpg|Rabbit as Nervous Sys-Tim Carface.jpg|Carface as Recycle Ben Adult_Copper.jpg|Copper as Koala Kopter Manny.jpg|Manny as Condorman Cat_R._Waul.jpg|Cat R. Waul as Ghost Burger Piglet-big-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3429-1-.jpg|Eeyore as Pizza Bot NuttyChecking-1-.png|Nutty as Franklin The Eagle Rainbow Dash getting excited S4E04.png|Rainbow Dash as Beef Stewardess Rafiki.png|Rafiki as Bonzu The Ninja Clown Oogie Boogie Saying What You Trying to Make a Dupe Out of Me.jpg|Oogie Boogie as Z Toy Category:Toy Story Movies Category:XD Challenge Category:Parodies